Various proposals have advanced the concept of using unallocated channels within the TV frequency bands, often referred to as “white spaces”, that are a result of the Federal Communication Commission's channel allocation scheme. A device intended to use such unallocated or unassigned channels is referred to as a white-space device (WSD). These (currently) unlicensed devices are proposed to provide services such as wireless broadband Internet access, and have been defended based on a projected capability to detect the presence of existing signals, such as TV stations and other wireless users, and to then avoid the use of active channels.
Thus, a principal premise of white spaces devices is that through some technique that either by a geographical data base in conjunction with GPS or through channel detection (spectrum sensing) determines that a channel or a number of channels are occupied by incumbent broadcast stations. Through such techniques it is envisioned that a white spaces device will be able to detect and use an unused channel. However, as understood herein, even with such techniques white space devices may nevertheless cause interference with nearby digital and legacy TVs (DTVs), including causing, at the DTV, freeze frames, pixilation, and even a complete loss of picture.